1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium by which an image formed on the recording medium is electronically developed. More particularly, to a device for adjusting a relative, position of images recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
The electro-developing recording type camera may be constructed in such a manner that R (red), G (green), and B (blue) images can be recorded in the electro-developing recording medium, so that a natural color image can be obtained. These color images are reproduced and superimposed on one another to indicate an image having a natural color on a surface of a display device.
If the relative position of each of R, G, and B images recorded on the electro-developing recording medium is shifted with respect to each other, a color shift occurs on the displayed image, and thus a natural color image cannot be obtained.